Kristal
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Aku ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tiada guna. Dan akhirnya aku membiarkan semua itu. Aku mencoba tidak peduli pada Jason. Apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan siapa dia sekarang. Dan mencoba sama sekali bersikap bahwa jason bukanlah siapa-siapa. RnR please...


**Kristal**

**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Warning : DLDR, kesamaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, gaje, cerita ke-sinetronan ( maafkan saya, saya sadar kalo mortal *padahal nggak pernah nonton sinetron*)**

**Happy Reading**

Pernah tidak kau merasa tangguh dan merasa kuat akan setiap goresan luka yang kau punya terkena air? Air garam pula. Kau tahu aku merasakannya saat ini. Tapi ketangguhanku saja mungkin tidak akan cukup karena banyak hal-hal yang menyakitkan kurasakan tanpa aku menyadarinya. Cemas tanpa sebab. Sedih tanpa masalah. Takut karena segalnya. Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan tahu artinya sesudah ini semua berlalu. Ya, aku yakin.

Piper. Mereka memanggilku begitu. Piper McLean nama lengkapku. Umurku lima belas tahun. Aku menyukai anak laki-laki bernama Percy. Kami kenal sekitar seminggu lalu. Tepatnya pada saat ujian pertama kali dimulai. Aku duduk sebangku dengannya. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana sistem sekolah mengacak duduk para murid-nya agar tidak berlaku curang saat ujian. Tapi menurutku sistem seperti itu tidak akan berlaku, dan tetap saja masih ada yang akan berlaku curang nantinya. Tidak ada orang yang tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Itu semua berlaku pada murid sekolah.

Aku tidak akan membahas semua itu lebih banyak lagi. Itu tidak penting bagimu bukan? Baiklah. Aku menyukai Percy. Itu kenyataannya. Dan tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirimu. Setiap aku melihatnya jantungku selalu berdebar. Bahagia tanpa alasan yang pasti. Iya. Ini namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak ada sama sekali.

Setiap lembaran kehidupan yang mulai kutitihkan tinta untuk melanjutkan cerita kehidupanku, aku selalu merasa salah dan ragu-ragu akan langkah kakiku. Terasa tercekat dalam lumpur yang dalam yang sebenarnya mudah untuk keluar dari kubangan itu, tapi hatiku menafsirkan bahwa melakukan hal itu sangatlah sulit. Hal kecil yang mudah dilakukan, dipersulit hanya karena masalah perasaan. Dan kubangan itu selalu ada dan selalu ada dalam setiap langkah kakiku. Membeku. Dan menjadikanya berat.

Deru keras yang memutar dipuncak kepalaku, nggak akan reda begitu saja ketika aku terbangun dari tidur dalam mimpi burukku setiap hari. Suara itu kembali muncul entah dari mana asalnya. Yang membuat diriku nggak tertahankan lagi dan memilih untuk berteriak. Kesakitan yang kurasakan sampai membuat semua pikiranku goyang. Karena saat ini aku dalam ambang yang nggak menentu. Percy kakak kelasku. Dan aku menyukai kakak kelasku. Percy sendiri. Dan kenyataan yang harus kau ketahui juga, aku juga jatuh hati pada Jason –teman seangkatanku masuk SMA– lebih dulu dari pada Percy. Aku menyukai kedua laki-laki itu.

Egois? Entahlah. Mungkin kau pernah merasakan hal sepertiku ini. Tidak jarang itu semua membuatku memikirkan hal jelek dan masuk dalam mimpiku. Aku memilih pun nggak akan ada gunanya. Mereka toh nggak akan menjadi milikku. Jika aku memilih Percy, siapa juga diriku. Jika aku memilih Jason, akupun juga nggak pernah berbicara dengannya. Jadi percuma saja aku memikirkan dan fokus pada satu orang saja. Itu nggak akan berhasil. Dan nggak akan ada untungnya. Yang ada sekarang aku terjebak dalam keadaan yang begini-begini saja, membuatku lebih menurun. Dalam segi apapun.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu Jason, tentu saja pada saat masa Orientasi. Aku langsung menyukainya begitu saja. Setiap hari aku memperhatikannya hingga sekarang. Tetapi tidak ada hasil. Toh malah Jason tidak tahu siapa namaku. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya, meskipun itu semua kurasakan dalam dada yang sangat sesak. Kulihat Jason dari kejauhan sambil berpura-pura untuk membaca sebuah buku. Dia bergurau dengan beberapa temannya, yang membuatnya jadi tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu hal menarik yang membuatku bahagia. Di sela-sela waktu luang, aku selalu mencuri-curi perhatian didepannya. Dan tatapannya hanya mengartikan aku adalah gadis aneh yang misterius. Suatu saat ketika mata kami bertemu satu sama lain, dalam hatiku hanyalah ada sebuah ungkapan kata seperti 'kau merasakannya hah?' atau 'kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?' atau lagi 'senyumlah, hanya senyum yang kuinginkan' tapi hasilnya nihil total. Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain cukup lama. Kurasa lima belas detik tanpa kedipan, dan tanpa senyum. Lalu aku berpaling dan memindahkan pandanganku kebuku yang sedang kubaca. Seteleh sepersekian detik aku kembali menatap-nya. Tapi perhatiannya telah teralihkan.

Itulah di mana aku sangat menyesal mengapa aku nggak tersenyum lebih dulu kepadanya. Mengapa aku mengabaikan tatapannya begitu saja. Mengapa aku nggak mengatakan 'hai' atau 'halo' yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit memperhatikanku. Sedikit saja. Mengapa. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, setelah kami bertatapan cukup lama, dia malah pergi menuju kelasnya sambil menggandeng gadis berambut hitam lurus yang rambutnya terurai kebawah. Itu yang membuat lukaku yang perih kugaruk dengan kuku macanku sendiri. Kau bisa bayangkan 'kan bagaimana sakitnya dan darahnya yang mulai mengucur?

Aku ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tiada guna. Dan akhirnya aku membiarkan semua itu. Aku mencoba tidak peduli pada Jason. Apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan siapa dia sekarang. Dan mencoba sama sekali bersikap bahwa Jason bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tapi aku nggak bisa. Kukira perasaan ini akan hilang secara begitu saja jika Jason benar-benar nggak memperdulikanku, dan akhirnya aku bisa melupakannya. Tetapi tidak. Setelah enam bulan berlalu aku mencoba mengenyahkan pikiranku tentangnya, akhirnya aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang lain. Percy.

Aku mencoba bersikap bahagia akhirnya. Aku telah beralih ke Percy. Meskipun cara dia memperlakukanku sama saja. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar berharga yang bisa ku kenang selama seminggu penuh mengerjakan ujian disampingnya. Duduk disampingnya. Yang ada malah aku gugup jika dia sedang melihat caraku mengerjakan soal-soalku. Yah.. kebiasaan yang menurutku biasa, tapi luar biasa di mata anak biasa. Aku selalu menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk mengerjakan soal. Dua-duanya. Tangan kiri memegang pensil bagian lembar soal, dan tangan kanan memegang pensil bagian lembar jawaban. Hal yang menurutku paling bahagia adalah ketika Percy tersenyum memandangku karena cara anehku, yang membuatku menimpal balik senyuman padanya. Kami nggak terlalu kenal, tapi dia mencoba kenal dekat denganku.

Sambil lalu aku memikirkan perasaanku, ternyata perasaan yang selama ini kupendam tidak pudar. Aku tetap menyukai Jason, dan baru-baru ini aku menyukai Percy. Aku ingin melupakan Jason, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Bahkan aku belum siap. Malahan, tambah lagi Jason mengikuti klub bernyanyi yang sama sepertiku. Dan itu yang membuatku tambah sulit untuk melupakannya, karena seminggu dua kali kami selalu bertatap muka, dan bernyanyi bersama. Entah aku nggak mengerti apa rencana Tuhan untukku. Tetapi hal ini baru pertama kali kurasakan. Menyukai seseorang lebih dari satu.

Berkali-kali aku menggali makna-makna yang terselubung selama penuh waktu ujian, dan berkali-kali juga aku mencari maksud selama enam bulan tentang anak laki-laki ini. kurasa Jason orang yang pendiam, dia tidak banyak bertingkah. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku makin mencintainya. Selama ujian aku selalu gugup dan gugup jika Percy memandangku. Dari sanalah aku tahu bahwa aku menyukainya.

Saat hari pertama ujian kami nggak berbicara sama sekali, aku tahu mengapa. Karena kami tidak tahu satu sama lain. Lalu dimulailah Frank –teman sekelasku yang duduk tepat didepanku– mulai mengajakku bicara alias menyontek. Aku bisa dikategorikan anak pandai dikelas, tapi hanya bidang-bidang tertentu. Dan Frank selalu mencoba menyontekku. Apa boleh buat, aku nggak ingin hanya karena ke-egoanku untuk bekerja sendiri aku akan terkena _bullying _lagi. tidak akan kubiarkan teman-temanku menjauhiku karena aku pelit dalam pelajaran. Di SMA ini aku mulai terbuka dan mencoba untuk nggak bekerja sendiri, yah.. kau tau maksudku.

Setiap aku berbicara kepada Frank, Percy selalu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kami berdua. Dan itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aku memiliki gangguan psikis kukira, karena setiap aku gugup ngomongku selalu bercampur aduk. Jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan aku merasa sedang gugup, aku selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang keluar dari pembicaraan dan kadang malah membicarakan perasaanku secara detail dengan kata-kata khiasan. Nah, itu baru aneh. Kadang seseorang yang berbicara dengaku akan merasa ketidak-nyamanan dan malah bingung sendiri.

Percy seolah lebih dekat denganku pada hari kedua. Dia berbicara denganku hari itu. Sepertinya ada yang salah, tapi entah kurasa tidak.

"Cara bicaramu aneh," kata Percy sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Siapa? Aku? Kau berbicara denganku?" Aku terdiam sesaat sampai Percy memandang mukaku lekat-lekat dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Oh.. kata teman-temanku sih, begitu. Itu sudah biasa. Aku mendengar orang-orang mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali, tetapi.." Oh Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan sih? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir dalam menggunakan kosa kata yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kugunakan. " Ehhm.. eh lupakan, itu benar-benar nggak penting," suaraku perlahan mulai mengecil sampai aku mengatakan 'penting'.

Aku fokus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Dan Frank lagi-lagi mengganggu. Secara tiba-tiba aku mengangkat telapak tanganku kearah wajahnya dan mengatakan "Stop. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, lalu semua jawaban ini untukmu, oke?" Frank tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap kedepan kembali.

"Bukan hanya cara bicaramu, tapi dirimu juga aneh. Aku benarkan McLean?" Percy mulai bertanya kembali.

"Apa?" kataku agak canggung.

"Hm?" Percy meneruskan.

"Ha?" aku mulai gugup.

"McLean,"

"Piper, Piper saja."

Hari ketiga, Percy mulai akrab denganku. Frank berkata pada Percy bahwa aku pandai dalam Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan Sains. Lalu Percy menanggapinya.

"Benarkah, jadi kita sama dong. Aku hanya pandai dalam tiga bidang itu saja." Percy tersenyum sambil mengajakku tos.

Tidak ada yang kupikirkan aku merespon permintaannya. Dan kali itulah aku menyentuh tangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Mr. Jackson, Mrs. McLean, Mr. Zhang, apa yang kalian lakukan, kerjakan ujianmu dengan tenang. Jika tidak kau bisa kerjakan didepan sini disampingku." Kata Pak Burner. Setelah itu kami diam.

Hari keempat, Percy datang lebih awal. Entah kenapa, tapi aku langsung duduk dikursiku dan terdiam. Lalu..

"Pipes.. Piper.." Percy memanggilku dalam suara bisikan

"Apa?"

"Ku dengar kau sekelas dengan seseorang bernama Annie, Anne, Anna, Ans.." Percy mengingat-ingan nama seseorang. "Annia, Ann.."

"Annabeth?"

"Iya.. Kau benar, Annabeth." Kata Percy sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa nggak kenal, dia temanku. Teman baikku tepatnya." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Um.. nama lengakpnya siapa?"

"Annabeth Chase. Anak , ayahnya seorang dosen."

"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya? Nomor teleponnya? Kesukaannya? Atau.. pacarnya"

"Ya, ya, ya, dan tidak."

"Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang gadis bernama Annabeth."

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Apapun,"

"Ha?"

"Apa?"

"Hm?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Baiklah sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. "oke, bercanda. Aku akan berikan informasi tentang Annabeth padamu." Kataku sok sarkastik.

"Begitu dong, tos.." aku membalasnya.

"Memangnya, kenapa dengan Annabeth. Jangan-jangan kau mau melukainya ya?"

"Tidak, entahlah McLean. Kurasa ada sedikit masalah perasaanku denganya." Kata Percy.

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana responku selanjutnya. Percy menyukai Annabeth.

Hari-hari yang kuanggap membahagiakan –karena aku bisa bicara dengan orang yang kusukai– ternyata salah besar. Setelah semuanya berlalu begitu saja, aku selalu gugup jika berbicara dengannya. Semakin mendalam, semakin mendalam tentang penjelasanku mengenai sahabatku sendiri. Dia nggak tertarik kepadaku sama sekali.

Aku tahu ini adalah hal baru menurutku. Aku nggak bisa menyukai seseorang tanpa tahu latar belakangnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku memang melakukannya sekarang. Pecundang? Iya aku. Dan aku tahu bahwa itu berlangsung baru seminggu ini. dan kami mulai membicarakan hal-hal kecil, entah itu penting atau nggak. menurutku sih.. nggak sama sekali. Tentu aku selalu menanggapinya, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya mengganggapku menarik. Informasi tentang 'nya'. Aku mencoba tedengar tegar dari suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku mencoba lebih... tabah.

Seberapa tangguh pun aku, luka hati akan membuatku menderita juga. Percuma aku menggantungkan harapanku padanya. Hal-hal kecil yang selalu kami bicarakan memang selalu Percy anggap penting. Dan itulah satu-satunya hal teromantis yang pernah kami lakukan bersama. Membicarakan orang yang ia sukai denganku. Dengan lebih detailnya. Ketika aku merasakan luka itu, aku mulai tersenyum. Aku akan selalu tersenyum, meski agak sedikit tertekan sih.

Terkadang aku berpikir, jika aku bisa berubah menjadi orang secantik yang kuputuskan, lebih cantik dari dia. Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang terkenal. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya 'bagaimana caramu mengetahui seorang gadis menyukaimu, mengetahui kau nggak menyukainya, bagaimana pentingnya perasaanmu yang selalu ia anggap serius dan berharga meski kau nggak merasakan hal yang sama dan dia nggak berani mengatakannya padamu karena dia telah mengatakannya dengan caranya sendiri?'. Tapi aku tahu aku nggak akan berani mengatakannya padanya.

Kuputuskan untuk menghapus Percy dari pikiranku selama-lamanya. Aku nggak ingin menyukainya. Lagi. Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku akan lebih fokus ke Jason. Sama saja. Aku nggak dianggap. Aku merasa bersalah, mengingat aku beralih ke Percy begitu saja, tetapi itu nggak berarti apapun pada Jason. Jason nggak pernah menganggapku. Tapi aku selalu memberikan sinyal padanya, bahwa aku ingin kenal lebih dekat padanya.

Sinyal paling kuat yang kuberikan padanya pada saat dia sedang.. ngupil. Terdengar sangat konyol. Tapi memang itulah momen tak terlupakan bagiku tentang Jason. Saat dia mengupil, aku memperhatikannya. Ketika dia perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke lubang hidungnya, itu membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi yang kulakukan hanya memandanginya sambil senyum. Nggak ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedalam diriku. Lalu Jason sadar bahwa aku sedang memandanginya dari tadi. Jason tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua alisnya utntukku. Satu hal lagi yang membuat kami tertawa bersama. Dia semakin manis ketika mengupil.

Yaahh... untuk kedua kalinya, kuputuskan untuk fokus pada Jason dan melupakan Percy. Percy terlalu bening, mudah untuk mendekatinya, tetapi dia nggak akan lebur dengan api sepertiku. Kuanggap dia terlalu berharga, mungkin perasaan Jason aku lebur dengan sendirinya, karena kuanggap dia adalah Metal, strukturnya keras tetapi akan lebur dengan sendirinya jika terkena api. Dan akulah api itu. Aku akan memilih Metal dari pada Kristal. Aku benarkan tentang pilihaku?

**A/N : **Terimakasih telah membaca fict ini. Banyak Author yang mengangkat kisahnya kedalm fict, begitu pula saya tak ketinggalan. Kangen nulis fict dapetnya idenya yang kayak gini. Buat baca di luang waktu. Untuk para reader yang baik hati, terimakasih sudah berkunjung, dan jika tak keberatan mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.. ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak sekali lagi.

Tertanda : _Shaphire Avox_


End file.
